


i am tight, fuckin' right

by orphan_account



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, bottom!Gerard, it's just really goofy, top!lindsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lindsey loves pegging gerard, almost as much as he loves being pegged
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	i am tight, fuckin' right

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to a badly written smutfest of lindsey ballato rearranging gerard way's insides with big dildos
> 
> (disclaimer: i refer to lindsey's strap on as her dick/cock, i'm not suggesting she actually has one.)

"is that too much?"

"no... no, that's good," gerard sighs.

lindsey slowly pumps her fingers inside him, leaning in for a quick kiss. and then another kiss, and another. she scissors her fingers, stretching him nice and wide.

she loves having him all spread out for her, compliant as ever, letting her do whatever she wants. gerard moans softly when she rubs a sensitive spot.

"god, you're so _cute,"_ she whispers, nudging a third finger at his entrance, "almost done."

she moves down and starts sucking another hickey onto his collarbone. by now he's got a handful of small, purple bruises on his neck and clavicle, and part of lindsey really enjoys seeing that. he's hers. just hers.

soon enough, she finishes stretching him and he's wide open for her. he can't help but whine when she pulls out her fingers.

"calm down, baby. i'll be right back." she walks over to the dresser and starts putting on the strap.

"ya really think i'm cute?"

"'course i do. the cutest, and you're all mine." she turns around and sees gee pumping two fingers inside himself. "what, couldn't wait?"

"mm-mm. c'mon, get to it."

lindsey rolls her eyes. "so needy."

she climbs back into bed, the strap tight and secure. she sidles up between his legs and grabs the lube again.

"you're so pretty like this," she says, slowly coating her dick with lube. "y'know that? so fucking pretty, i could eat you up."

she likes telling him that. not just because it makes him happy, but also because getting called cute things always gets him going.

lindsey aligns herself with his entrance, watching gerard's free hand grip the mattress as she pushes in. he takes it well, stretched tight around her cock and looking up at her with lust-blown eyes as she slowly starts rolling her hips into him.

she starts off gentle, letting him adjust to the stretch before she hikes up his legs around her waist. lindsey leans in close to take his mouth in another kiss. it's deep and loving and gerard holds her tight when she starts moving faster.

"love you," he gasps in-between kisses.

she smiles against his mouth. "you too."

"mm... i- i mean it." he lets out a high-pitched moan when she pulls back and thrusts harder, scraping his fingernails down her back. "y-you always do it so good. fuck, you're so good to me..."

lindsey fucks him deep, enjoying the needy little noises he makes. she just wishes he wouldn't hold back so much.

"you can be loud. i don't mind."

she grabs the headboard, her free hand holding gerard down while she fucks him. he lets himself moan louder than before, trying to move his hips with her.

"there, see... just like that."

gerard suddenly cries out and his back arches off the bed, his nails digging into her shoulders.

"right there, huh?"

"yeah," he gasps, "fuck yeah. please, _please don't stop-"_

lindsey smirks. "not gonna stop, baby boy."

she tosses her hair out of her face to watch him, squirming and trying to fuck himself on her cock. lindsey needs to touch herself so goddamn bad, but right now she wants to focus on gee. just him, just making him feel good.

she shifts her angle just enough to hit that sweet spot again, making gerard moan like a whore. she takes it as a compliment.

 _"fuck, linds..."_ he whines, his voice high in his throat. he tries so hard to match her thrusts but she's fucking him hard enough to bruise the backs of his thighs.

"want you like this every day," she says breathlessly, trying to ignore how fucking turned on she is, "every fuckin' day, and i'd fuck you till you can't walk."

"please..."

"you want that?"

"please!"

"mmm, 'course you do... you think i never noticed?" gerard looks up at her with those big, almost innocent eyes. "how you always... ah, like it when i tease you, and make fun of you..."

his cheeks flush bright pink. "i-it's nice when you do it."

"no, you just like being put in your place."

she reaches between them and wraps her hand around his neglected cock, gerard keening as she starts pumping him quickly. he's heavy and leaking into her fingers, and fuck, that makes her mouth go dry.

"linds, lindsey..."

"but i don't need to, right?" she says softly, "'cause you're always so good for me. c'mon, show me how good you are."

in just a few more strokes, gerard's bucking his hips and coming all over her hand and himself. she fucks him through his orgasm, hearing him mumble her name against her neck as he finishes.

"that's it, baby... there you go." she kisses his flushed, sweaty cheeks, then his forehead, then again on his lips.

lindsey pulls out, letting his legs fall to the bed and gerard makes a small noise of discomfort. she lies down with him, her long black hair a sweaty mess, sticking to her neck and forehead. lindsey wipes off her hand somewhere on the sheets; she has a feeling they'll be ruined by the end of today, anyway.

"sorry if i was too rough," she says finally.

gee shakes his head. "not too rough... i liked it a lot."

"y'know what i'd like?"

"mmm?"

"i'd like a little more."

he gives her that smile - the one that says he wants more, too. he climbs on top of her and straddles her, sitting on her hips and pinning her to the bed. she grins up at him, sliding her hands up his thighs and digging in her red nails.

he leans in and kisses down her chest, holding her close. "what d'you want me to do?"

"for now, i want you on my dick," she says, watching him kissing and sucking gently on her breasts.

"mm... i mean for _you."_

"i'm not done till you can't walk, mister. you can pay me back later."

she pushes him up, and he shoves his messy, damp hair out of his face. gerard then takes the slick dildo in one hand, aligning it with his stretched hole. slowly, he sinks back down, adjusting to being full again.

"fuck, you're beautiful." lindsey runs one hand up his chest, fingers brushing over the lovebites she left there. "i ever say that? you're so beautiful."

gerard laughs. "i can remember a few times."

he rides her, just little movements at first until he finds a good, steady rhythm. lindsey knows it's not even real but there's something so satisfying about seeing gerard fuck himself on her cock, like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do.

he places his hands on lindsey for support, his thighs squeezing around her middle as he starts riding harder. "you're so fuckin' hot... love it when you're all bossy with me."

lindsey gives him a sly smile. "i know you do."

his head tips back in pleasure, bouncing on her cock and making those cute little sounds she loves. gerard shifts just slightly, and she moans aloud when she feels the dildo rubbing against her clit.

after not getting relief for what feels like ages, she already feels that sweet, electric sensation building. fuck, he's gonna be the death of her.

"jesus, i'd do anything to get you on camera, baby," she groans, "we should do that, yeah? and i can watch you over and over..."

"oh god, yes."

"i could get off to that all day."

she grabs his hips again and starts pushing up from the bottom, matching his thrusts and making him cry out, _"ah!-_ fuck, linds..."

the dildo grinds on her clit in the most perfect way, and it's like sparks going off in her body. she's relentless and fucks him hard enough to make him nearly fall forward.

"please, please, lindsey..."

she can tell when he's almost there, when he can barely put together a sentence and just starts murmuring her name, turning his head away shyly.

a moment later, gerard's hips stutter and he doubles over, grinding on her cock as he rides out his orgasm. he's mumbling something that sounds like _"i love you, i love you, i love you",_ but lindsey barely registers it.

she holds him to her chest, thrusting up into him and moaning as she ruts against the strap on.

"fuck gee, holy shit-"

another few strokes and she's coming hard, her thighs shaking and vision going dark as her orgasm rocks through her body. her clit fucking _throbs_ and she feels her own release soaking her inner thighs. lindsey comes down slow, with gee kissing her neck lovingly. she realizes she's dug her nails into his hips, hard.

"shit, i'm sorry," she rasps, looking at the light bruises forming where she'd been holding him so tight.

"'s okay," he says, giving her another kiss, "was it good?"

"no, gee, i came 'cause it was awful," she says sarcastically. she gently pulls out, hearing him sigh. "of course it was good."

she loves the goofy smile he gets when she says that, and the giggle too. they stay like that for a while, with lindsey petting his hair and gerard peppering kisses all over her neck.

"mm.. you're gonna have a hard time sitting in your studio tomorrow."

he shakes his head. "you'll have to work harder to get me there."

"oh really?"

gerard grins. "yep."

"i take it you're ready for something else?"

he nods quickly, pulling her back down for a quick kiss before she stands up. she can feel gerard staring at her as she walks across the room.

she rummages around in the dresser for a moment, before she finds what she's looking for. she changes out the dildo in her strap for a different one, glancing gee's way while she does it. he's lying on the bed all pretty and spent, watching her intently.

"go on, pretty boy. get in position."

gerard just giggles and rolls over, getting up on his knees and placing his hands on the headboard.

this dildo is much bigger, and gerard's only been able to take the whole thing once before. in fact, he'd always refer to it as _"the one that's too big"._ she lubes it well, knowing for damn certain it'll be a tight fit.

"alright, princess."

he laughs. "i'm your princess now?"

"you've always been my princess, dummy."

gee smiles at her over his shoulder as she takes hold of his soft, pale hips.

"ready when you are."

lindsey holds him tight and slowly starts pushing in. gee whines as he's stretched around her cock, gripping the headboard hard as she fills him up. he tries to take it, she can tell he's trying even though it's difficult.

"linds, i can't," he says quickly, _"i can't,_ fuck, it's..."

"shh. i know it's a lot," she hums, rubbing his back, "remember how you took it last time? i know you can."

gerard whimpers as she keeps pushing, filling him beyond what he thought he could even take. he's taken a lot before, but she knew this one was always a challenge for him... and there's something about having her baby boy totally at her mercy that makes it even hotter.

"so good, gee. look at you, so well behaved."

he lets his head drop forward, trying to hold himself steady. the stretch is so much, almost _too much,_ but he manages. soon enough lindsey bottoms out, her hips flush with gerard's.

she doesn't waste time and starts to move, hearing a soft, strangled noise come from gerard's throat.

"'s okay... don't worry, i'd never hurt my angel."

"i know."

she moves quicker, seriously amazed at how gerard's handling it; he's stretched so wide and tight around her it's fucking incredible. when it nudges his sore prostate, he even starts enjoying it a little.

lindsey makes sure to thrust hard but carefully, knowing it's so much for him all at once. she'd never intentionally hurt him. her hands come to rest on his waist as she goes faster.

"god, we need to do this more often," she groans, "tomorrow night we can do it again, huh?"

"i- i couldn't--"

"i'm _teasing_ you, honey..."

she notices gerard's hands losing their purchase on the wooden headboard, so she wraps one arm around his middle and pulls him back, so that he's nearly sitting on her lap. his head falls back, one arm reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

"y-you're so fuckin' big."

"yeah? what's it feel like, baby doll?"

he just whines and pushes back on her.

"come on. tell me how my big cock feels."

it's those words, and lindsey hitting his sweet spot that make him moan aloud as he comes again. he trembles and his hips twitch upward, his hand held tightly in her hair as she fucks him through it. it's intense as all hell, and it makes gerard collapse against her.

"perfect," she whispers, kissing his neck from behind, "so, so perfect... i love you."

she hears a breathless, raspy _"love you, too"_ as she slowly pulls out. gerard practically falls onto the mattress the second she's out, sighing at the sudden emptiness.

"told ya you could take it."

"shut up," he mumbles, his face half pressed into the pillows.

she kicks off the strap near the dresser before climbing back into bed with him, tackling him in a kiss. he tastes like sweat, but then again she probably does too. lindsey brushes his hair out of his face, noticing how much gerard's blushing.

"mmm... all mine, right?"

he smiles sleepily, draping his arms around her. "all yours."


End file.
